


Something Tender Is Surely Here

by Crimson Rosé (Poison_Rose)



Series: TsukiKage Prompts ☾♛ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Rose/pseuds/Crimson%20Ros%C3%A9
Summary: “What are you doing in here?” Tsukishima asked, bewildered. He tried to squint through a layer of translucent glass that made everything blurrier to his already near blind eyes.“Taking a shower with you,” Kageyama answered steadily, while Tsukishima’s reply was almost a screech.“Excuse me?”Prompt 2: Shower
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TsukiKage Prompts ☾♛ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859041
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	Something Tender Is Surely Here

**Author's Note:**

> The title is lyrics from a song “Gloria” by Kalafina  
> “なにかやさしいものが確かにここにあって” ("Something tender is surely here")
> 
> English is not my first language. No beta. I tried proofreading as many times as I could. Hope you like it :)

Title: Something Tender Is Surely Here

Prompt: 2 – Shower

Kageyama listened to a sound of water running in the bathroom. He knew who was inside, and the fact that one certain person was in there, naked, made him roll around on the bed uncomfortably. The bed that wasn’t his.

It’s been a while since Kageyama and Tsukishima started dating, perhaps a few months. They had explored some aspects of going out, like watching movies, going to a coffee shop on the day when there was no practice, and just walking around the shopping district. Kageyama would say that both of them had come a long way from the days when their bickering occupied most of their interactions. Still, this was the first time Kageyama had been to Tsukishima’s house.

_It’s a sleepover._ Kageyama repeated to himself like a mantra while waiting for his turn to use the bathroom.

This was his first time staying over at someone else’s house. Someone who was not his relative. He was sure most people wouldn’t find it this nerve-wracking. He had heard his classmates in middle school talk about sleeping over at one of their friends’ house all the time, but he hadn’t paid much attention to it. His thought had been only on volleyball, and it was not a secret that he had been a loner all throughout middle school years.

But holy shit, it’s a sleepover! His first one. At Tsukishima’s house even!

It would be a lie for Kageyama to say that he wasn’t interested in seeing Tsukishima’s body. The middle blocker was tall and lean, with moderate amount of muscle that he noticed from seeing the other’s arms and legs in action during their matches. The sneak peak of Tsukishima’s upper thighs and abdomen when he landed on the wooden floor after a jump always made him wonder what the rest of him was like.

The raven was sure he was not a pervert. He looked at other guys’ muscle and abs sometimes, but his thought was always about the weightlifting they did or the meal plan they were on. Tsukishima was different. There was something alluring about his boyfriend’s body. All Kageyama seemed to think about when he thought of Tsukishima was how he wanted to touch and feel the smooth of his skin under his fingertips. He didn’t quite understand why.

Kageyama grabbed the phone that was lying on the bed next to him and did a quick search on ‘What to expect. A sleepover at my boyfriend’s house.’ He skimmed the top three results that offered varying answers, from how they ended up talking all night to a _heated and tiring_ , they typed the words in italics too, activity which they refused to elaborate. Kageyama wondered what that activity was. The person called it a workout, so maybe both of them were athletes?

Maybe he and Tsukishima should do that since they both also did sports.

_But Tsukishima will throw me out if I ask him to work out after a practice._ Kageyama thought wearily.

He turned to lie on his side. The sound of water hitting the tiled floor ceased, followed by a quiet snap of a bottle lid.

Speaking of shower, one of the articles said that the blog owner took a shower with their boyfriend. They explained how their boyfriend became more open to them after that, like some kinds of barrier was brought down. Kageyama thought he should do that. It would be much more well-received than the workout.

Deciding to put his plan to work before he had a chance to reason himself out of it, Kageyama threw his phone away and marched into the occupied bathroom with a towel and sleeping clothes that Tsukishima had brought him in hands.

The inside was warmer, air hot and humid because of the hot water that Tsukishima was using. The blonde, who noticed a blurry movement from inside the glass shower corner, called, “Kageyama?”

“Hm?”

“What are you doing in here?” Tsukishima asked, bewildered. He tried to squint through a layer of translucent glass that made everything blurrier to his already near blind eyes.

“Taking a shower with you,” Kageyama answered steadily, while Tsukishima’s reply was almost a screech.

“Excuse me?”

Tsukishima thought he heard wrong. Kageyama, the guy who stuttered badly trying to say something as simple as ‘nice’ and couldn’t take a compliment without blushing like a ripe tomato, was telling him he wanted to take a shower with him?

Tsukishima heard clothes rustling, then there were soft footsteps approaching. The glass door to his shower stall was pulled opened, revealing a butt naked Kageyama who did not look at all embarrassed.

“I want to take a shower with you,” the raven repeated and walked in like he owned the place, like a true king he was. While he gave Tsukishima some time to form a response, maybe a nonchalant grunt if he was lucky enough, or a request to leave if he wasn’t, Kageyama took his time observing the blonde.

Kageyama had seen Tsukishima’s body many times when they changed in the club room, but he hadn’t had a chance to take a _proper_ look. He usually took a quick, curious glance and swiftly turned his head away if any of his teammates happened to look anywhere ten centimeters around him. The fact that Tsukishima always faced his assigned lockers while changing didn’t help sate his curiosity. But tonight, he had all the time in the world to take in those lean muscles in Tsukishima’s arms and appreciate the beautifully pale abdomen fully on display.

Deep blue eyes raked the middle blocker’s body from head to toes. They looked at the mop of blonde that was soft to the touch, the broad shoulders that were glistening in the artificial light with soap and water, and the long, elegant fingers that he had held countless times. Kageyama pointedly avoided looking anywhere below Tsukishima’s belly button and above his thighs. He still felt oddly flustered looking at his boyfriend’s private area. It felt almost like he was intruding.

And Tsukishima, back in his usual self after the unexpected event, didn’t miss that. The blonde quirked his eyebrows and crossed his arms, his weight rested on one leg. “Don’t tell me you feel embarrassed looking at me, but not coming in here naked.”

Kageyama’s cheek flushed a deep shade of pink and Tsukishima thought that the blush was long overdue. “W-well, I see myself every day, okay?! There’s nothing weird with it!” the setter said in his usual bickering voice, “And it’s not like I get to see you like this often.”

_Oh, this is going to be fun_ , Tsukishima thought and said, “So you were flustered seeing me naked. Did you perhaps also forget that by coming in here like that, you are giving me permission to stare?”

“Wha-!” Kageyama looked like he was going to give some protests but stopped short and froze when the realization caught up to him. “Don’t look!” He snapped.

Kageyama cursed himself and his single-track brain. His thought was occupied by the idea that he was going to enjoy looking at Tsukishima and maybe get some relaxing shower out of it. He forgot that the reversal was also true.

“Too late, Your Highness.” Tsukishima smirked and reached for a handheld shower head, before turning the knob on and spraying Kageyama with water. “Now, if you would shut the door and start doing your things. I prefer not to have water all over the place when we have a functionable stall.”

Kageyama complied. He pushed the door back, and it swung shut with a click. Taking the shower head that was handed to him, Kageyama turned the knob to its fullest strength and submerged his entire head under it, hoping for the heat in his face to go down at least a little bit before realizing too late that it was hot water.

_Why didn’t the blog talk about this?!_

“Oi, King, don’t go drowned on me.” He heard Tsukishima’s grumpy voice that pierced through the water and counted from one to ten. He had already come this far, and he was going to make the most out of it. So what if Tsukishima looked at him? He got to look at Tsukishima too. That’s fair, wasn’t it?

As soon as he reached ten, Kageyama moved the shower head and glared at Tsukishima who had finished applying soap and took the shower head from Kageyama’s hand to rinse himself. The raven steeled his resolve and stomped closer to the blonde, right into his personal space that had been off-limits to him until recently. He stared at Tsukishima’s face, eyes travelling down along the blonde’s neck to collarbones, before backtracking and stared at one particular area. He felt a strange urge to do something about it.

Tsukishima didn’t back down when Kageyama marched up to him. He looked down at the setter with wonder in his eyes and cocked his head when he caught Kageyama staring at the side of his neck.

“Don’t think too much, King, or your brain will fry,” the familiar tease came to him as easy as breathing as he watched with expectation, eager to know what his ridiculously straightforward boyfriend was up to.

Kageyama didn’t take his eyes off the target when he grabbed Tsukishima’s hands in his and leaned into the junction where his slender neck met his shoulder. The urge was still there. Kageyama followed it without a second thought and bit into the pale skin. He heard Tsukishima gasped.

The blonde tilted his head a bit to look at a mop of dark hair that was trying to give him a hickey. If it could be called a hickey, that is. Judging from the solid contact and the sharp pain that shot along his spine, Tsukishima suspected that it might as well be a love bite.

Tsukishima didn’t know how much time had passed before Kageyama stepped back and he finally had a chance to look at the glaring teeth-shaped red patch that had found itself on the base of his neck. It stung a bit, and Tsukishima tried not to make noise when he gently touched the surrounding area to assess the damage.

He should berate Kageyama for leaving marks where his shirt collar may have a hard time covering up, but the thing that came out was, “A warning would be nice.” When he looked back at Kageyama, the setter was having a shocked look on his face. Tsukishima clicked his tongue at the sight. “Don’t you think I should be the one looking like that?”

“I…don’t know why I did that.” Kegayema replied after a long pause.

“You don’t.” Tsukishima repeated, unimpressed, even though he already figured as much. Aside from volleyball, Kageyama rarely thought about any before rushing into action.

Kageyama frowned, looking like he was thinking hard for an acceptable answer. “I…just felt like I was drawn to do it?”

Tsukishima let out a small snicker at that. “What are you, a vampire?” As he said it, Kageyama’s eyes never left the bite mark and Tsukishima sighed mentally, some kinds of conclusion already beginning to take a defined shape. _Don’t tell me he doesn’t even know his own kink._

The middle blocker looked at Kageyama who was blushing to the point of self-detonation, but still refused to look anywhere but his neck. Those sapphire eyes sparkled with something Tsukishima had never seen before. It looked fascinated and determined, but unlike the innocent eyes he made when he looked at a volleyball, this one had something darker to it.

Those eyes were the answer to Tsukishima’s suspicion.

_Not that I have any problem with it._ Tsukishima barely registered that the shower head was still in his hand, water running, when he closed what little space he had between himself and Kageyama and buried the other boy’s nose into his neck.

Kageyama went rigid. Dark hair fell on Tsukishima’s irritated skin, igniting burning sensations, but the blonde didn’t care.

“Next time just give me some warning,” he said again, and all of a sudden Kageyama’s form relaxed. His hands that were limp by his sides came up to hug the blonde around his back, effectively locking their bodies together. He opened his mouth and bit down onto the same mark that he had caused harder than the first time.

Tsukishima let himself loosen up when the pain shot up his nape. He kept a firm hand on the back of Kageyama’s head, not pushing and not pulling, simply playing with his soft dark locks while Kageyama explored his new-found fascination.

Speaking of which, he might need to buy some more disinfectant.

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to write a 1k words story, but it somehow got into the 2k...Just like the first part of the series. Guess I am no good at working with word limits.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @BlaBlaBla__Me!


End file.
